Shintaro
Info= Shintaro (also known as Sebastian) is one of the early-created characters in the series. He is a demon, the son of the leader of the N.M.E. Organization, Mitsuo and Nanami. He is also the half-brother of Sewa. Personality He is a very grimm and gloomy young boy. He prioritizes revenge to all the demons, but was pulled to be on their side because of the information that the leader of the N.M.E. Organization is his father. He is easily depressed, introverted, and possibly mentally unstabled. He is very straightforward. Behind his personality hides a childlish act. He admires toy collections, UFO crane catchers, and his most prized possessions are candy box prizes. Just like any teenage boy, he loves video games and arcades. He has a funny upbring in his thoughts, both filled with sarcasm and jokes. Appearance Shintaro has blonde hair with pink eyes, and a pale white complexion. He usually wears a black leather jacket covering a red shirt with black flames as a design. He wears black pants with black leather boots. He wears dog tags around his neck, and red glasses are placed on his head. In his casual outfit, he wears a sleeveless red hoodie with a black long-sleeved shirt under it. He still wears his black pants and dog tags, with red sneakers as shoes. He is also wearing his glasses now. As a slave, he wears a ragged shirt. He also has ragged pants, the left side teared up to reach his knees. He has a iron wristband on his left leg, with a chain shackle. His 16 year-old form in his own side story has him taller, with the height of 5'7. His hair is messy, with the front phased sideways. He wears his red hoodie, covering a black long sleeved collar-shirt with a cross necklace around it. On his arm is a tattoo of the black flames once printed on his shirt. He wears black pants clipped with crosses, and red converse highs are his shoes. He wears his glasses over his head, with an earpiece on his ear connecting the N.M.E. Foundation's Plag Phone. He also wears black and red motor gloves. |-|History= ??? |-|Abilities= Abilities War Manipulation He has the power to influence all forms of conflict including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved, control how they progress and draw power both from the conflict alone as well as the dying. Shintaro is, naturally, extremely skilled in all forms of fighting, weapons and both strategy and tactics as well as statistics of war. He can start conflicts by influencing people or events, raise his personal and fanatical armies, control and create weapons of every kind and even grant others extensive abilities of combat. Telumkinesis He can create, summon, shape, manipulate and use any kind of weapons with perfect skill, whether pre-modern, modern or even futuristic using laser, plasma, antimatter or even more exotic ammunition/attacks. If it is a weapon or could be improvised as one, he is completely proficient with it. Hypercompetence Shintaro possesses incredible skill in one, several, or in some cases every possible field or discipline, whether intellectual or practical, formal or mundane: mathematics, cooking, strategy, sports, games, politics, fighting, mechanics, psychology, economy, art, medicine, investigation, etc. He demonstrates a mind-boggling level of perceptiveness and efficiency in his respective field(s), multiplying virtually impossible feats with ridiculous ease. His unbelievable level of competence truly puts him in an unreachable category of his own, that simply eludes others' understanding. |-|Relationships= Relationships Nekoma His contract half, they forged the contract by accident; Nekoma thought that his tail was a cat's tail, and grabbed it without hesitation. Shintaro dislikes her innocence and naiveness, but when she gets in trouble, he easily gets concerned and comes to her aid to protect her (showing that he's slowly warming up to her). Amane Maionji Shintaro sees Amane as a strong-willed best friend. They would usually support eachother, and she is one of the only few people that Shintaro would be open with that isn't a family member. Amane likes Shintaro, but the boy doesn't see this. Victor Sakamaki Victor is one of Shintaro's best friends. Despite their contrasting personalities, they are mostly partners in crime when it comes to the foundation. Dio Jeon Dio is one of Shintaro's best friends. The two are both silently, so their bond was made from "being lonely together". Wizlique and Warlock Shintaro despises the siblings, seeing them as nothing but troublesome and trigger-happy distractions. Sewa Hanamichi Sewa is Shintaro's half-sister, having the same mother but different fathers. They are very close to eachother growing up, supporting eachother even if they worked for the N.M.E. Foundation or for Lucifer. Nanami Hanamichi Shintaro's biological mother. Mitsuo Shintaro's biological father. Seichi Shintaro's adoptive father. |-|Trivia= Trivia * Shintaro is allergic to peanuts. * In Hell's Castada Era, he was a pirate who always tormented Victor the Conquistador, along with his sister, Sewa, known as Catherina the Navigator. * Shintaro likes cats. * His usual human form only marks him as 12. Due to Coco's Age Elixir, he was 16 on The Second of Me, and 21 on Strength I Lost. * Just like his sister, he hates being pulled by his tail, thinking it is disrespectful and weird for someone to do so. * Shintaro is a fan of Neronero, a black cat mascot. * Shintaro loves cars, even wanting to buy himself cars of different models. * His character data as stated in The Perfect Child is: ** He wants to own every car in the world. ** He loves bubble tea. ** He has a collection of action figures in his house. ** His motto is: "If you don't want to do something, then don't. No one cares." ** His ideal type of girl is: *** ...someone who is careful and observant about detail. *** ...someone who can cook. *** ...someone who is smart, nice, and caring. * In Strength I Lost, he can ride a motorcycle. ** Although, he followed this with a complain, saying that the N.M.E. Foundation should've given him a car. * Based on the fan interpretations of what his voice could sound like, the most commonly used voice is from the Utaite Sou, a singer from Nico Nico and YouTube who often sings Japanese covers. ** Coincidentially, Shintaro's operator is a fan of the said vocal artist. |-|Quotes= Quotes TBA |-|Gallery= TBA Category:Semi-Male Protagonists Category:Semi-Protagonists Category:N.M.E. Foundation Category:Sekai Ni Taisuru Wiki